Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a orthodontic self-ligating bracket in which a second wing formed on the bracket body is formed to be lower than a height of a first wing, a wire coupling device is installed on the upper surface of the second wing, when pushing the wire into a slot to mount the wire in the slot, an inlet of the slot is open, while a plate tip is pushed rearward by the force for pushing the wire, and when the wire is mounted in the slot and the pushing force disappears, the plate tip closes the slot inlet, thereby significantly shortening the wire mounting time and allowing very convenient wire mounting.
Description of the Related Art
In general, orthodontics is to correct irregular dentition and should be targeted to abnormality of the tissues around the teeth that impair the dentition. The orthodontics also includes orthodontic of a so-called malocclusion such as abnormality of occlusion and prognathism of a lower jaw and an upper jaw, in addition to the abnormality of dentition. An orthodontic device is preferably cured at around 8 to 9 years of age to 13 to 15 years of age when primary teeth are replaced with permanent teeth, and a duration of the treatment takes from six months one or two years. In addition, the orthodontic is constituted by a plurality of brackets fixed by being attached to each of the teeth on one side and a wire connecting the plurality of brackets, and correctly corrects the teeth by the pulling force for the wire.
As an example of such a orthodontic bracket, Korean Patent Registration No. 0862631 discloses a technique of “an orthodontic bracket formed with a slot on one side and an attachment surface attached to the surfaces of the teeth on the other side, in which polymer powders are soldered to the attachment surface of the bracket so that a part of a lower end is melted and stuck, and the bracket is formed so that an adhesive permeates a lower end gap of the polymer powders, 20% to 30% of the size of the particles of the polymer powders fused to the attachment surface of the bracket are fused to the attachment surface by being melt, and a wetting angle of the particles is 50° to 70°, and a method for manufacturing a bracket used in the orthodontic bracket, the method including: a machining step of forming a bracket formed with a slot on one side and an attachment surface on the other side; a transparency dilution step for diluting transparency by performing polishing so that light reflectivity of the bracket formed through the machining step; and a polymer power fusing step of fusing the polymer powers to the attachment surface of the bracket formed through the machining step and forming the polymer powders so that the adhesive permeates into the gap of the polymer powders to maximize the adhesion efficiency”.
Further, the Korean Patent Registration No. 1016416 discloses a “teeth fixing bracket for attaching a wire for applying a force to the teeth to the teeth to move the teeth to a desired position, the bracket including: a bracket body section to which a wire is fixed; and a detachable attachment means that is coupled to the bracket body section and is removably attached to the teeth surfaces”.
Further, Korean Patent Registration No. 660646 discloses a technique of a “orthodontic bracket that includes a body section having an external form for being attached to teeth; a coating layer formed on the opposite surface of the slot; and a slot formed between the body section and the coating layer so that a coating layer is drawn inward to increase a coating amount”.
Further, Korean Patent Registration No. 0763315 discloses a technique of an “orthodontic bracket using an arch wire, the bracket including: a bracket base fixed to the surfaces of the teeth; and a wire holder removably mounted to the bracket base and immovably fixed to the arch wire, wherein the arch wire is immovably fixed to a holder, after being operated to apply force for movement of the teeth to a predetermined target position of the teeth”.
However, since the conventional bracket needs to be bound so that the wire does not leave from the slot, after fitting and mounting the wire to the slot, there were technical problems in which much work is required, cumbersome work is needed and a time for wire mounting is long.